Kato Kenshin
Kato is a travelling sellsword, or mercenary. He is originally from the Land of Iron, born from one Samurai parent and one Shinobi. Appearance Kato is a very tall, well-built man with pale skin. He has long-ish blond and brown hair, which goes down to about the bottom of his neck, and is parted down the middle. His eyes are a greenish-blue color, probably like teal or turquoise, something like that. Kato's face is normally shown with a bored expression, making him seem disinterested in most things, and frankly, he is disinterested in most things. He wears a long gray coat, which goes all the way down his legs, and his belt prevents it from flowing freely from the waist up. The coat also has a high collar, going about as high as his ears. He rolls up the sleeves of his coat because he's badass like that, and wears a pair of black, finger-less gloves, also because he is badass. His belt is white in color, and has two parts to better hold his sword or something probably, I don't know. His belt also extends into two straps going across his torso in an x-formation, leading up into two shoulder pads. Kato wears a pair of plain black pants, and a pair of tall white colored boots for footwear. Personality Kato is quite chill, and is almost always bored. The only thing that seems to excite him is a good battle, getting paid, or doing that thing that grown-ups do that I have no idea about. Even then though, he still tends to look bored anyway, because that's just the man he is. Kato enjoys fights, and even if hired to assassinate someone silently, he will announce his presence and openly challenge them to battle, because whats the fun in killing someone who doesn't see it coming, y'know? Additionally, even though he looks bored all the time, that doesn't mean hes lazy, even though most lazy anime characters tend to look bored all the time. That isn't him though, because fuck that. Kato, since he enjoys fighting so much, trains quite often. If he isn't on a mission, or needlessly buying expensive things with the money he makes, he will likely be found stabbing random things.... I mean, uhh, training, yeah that. As said above, Kato often buys expensive things for really no reason. So called expensive things may or may not include hookers, don't ask me because I don't know. Kato also buys a massive amount of swords as well, and then usually breaks them because they're shit compared to the swords his clan makes. Yeah, so, I think that wraps that up. Background Kato Kenshin was born in the Land of Iron, into a renowned Samurai Clan, the Kenshin Clan. Unusually, his mother was a Shinobi from Sunagakure, something nearly unheard of for Samurai, especially in such a prestigious clan. He was often made fun of as a child for this, and other kids called his father names and such. But, unlike other whiny children, Kato really didn't give half a shit. Kato simply went about his business ignoring the immature annoying children like any sane person should. He was trained by his father in the ways of the Samurai, and by his mother in the ways of the Shinobi. Kato became quite powerful, and most of the kids stopped bothering him. That may or may not be because he nearly stabbed one to death... maybe. Once Kato grew older, he joined the Land of Iron's military. But, after several months, he grew bored being surrounded by what he thought to be quite weak comrades. He also didn't like being ordered around if he was being paid so little, especially with how talented he was. So, he said fuck that and left. Kato became a mercenary, so that he could be properly paid for his abilities. Kato often works as a bodyguard, as his clients can save money by just paying for him, instead of paying the price for several bodyguards (although Kato's price is quite high anyway). He takes jobs as an assassin sometimes, but his clients often get angry at him, seeing as he'll openly challenge the person he's supposed to be assassinating to a duel instead of stealthily killing them. All in all, Kato makes quite the living. Too bad he spends all his money almost immediately after getting it, sigh. Abilities tba